Heretofore, many improvements to the basic design of the arrow have been suggested, a majority of which are modifications for specialized uses. The present invention provides for an arrow having an improved aerodynamic design which may be incorporated in arrows having a variety of general or specialized uses. This improvement is achieved by elimination of the usual tail feathers and the use of what is hereinafter called an aerodynamic tail. The aerodynamic tail contains a semi-rigid, whip-like stabilizer which is maintained within the hollow interior of the arrow prior to and during arrow launch. Means are provided for slidable securement so that, as the arrow leaves the bow string after launch, the sudden acceleration forces the stabilizer rearward so that it protrudes from the rear of the arrow through an aperture in the nock.
No prior art patents or publications have been found which teach such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,229 refers to an arrow having a hollow shaft which is filled with a trail indicating dye material which is released when a moving target such as a deer or other animal is hit, thereby clearly showing the path taken by the wounded animal. This reference lacks any suggestion of an aerodynamic tail. Further, the arrow of this invention uses feathers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,696 refers to an archery arrow which includes a shaft having ball bearings or a threaded weight plug at the front end. Conventional feathers are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,967 concerns an arrow incorporating an explosive charge and optionally a whistle. Although the arrow incorporates no feathers, there is no suggestion of applicants' aerodynamic tail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,209,672 provides for means whereby an arrow may be caused to rotate or spin about its longitudinal axis in flight. While this patent recognizes some of the shortcomings inherent with the use of feathers, it fails to teach or suggest the use of a device similar to applicants'.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,187 provides for an arrow having a novel nock design, wherein leaf springs are used to provide additional impetus to the arrow as it is released from the bow string. While this invention does not make use of tail feathers, there is no teaching of any device similar to applicants'.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,847 teaches a method whereby arrows may be made in quantities with substantially uniform results as to weight, balance, and a high degree of straightness. The invention employs a metallic tubular shaft and feathers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,190 relates to a tip for a dart or arrow. No device similar to the applicants' invention is apparent, and the trailing edge of the device contains fins, as in conventional arrows or darts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,601 describes an arrow having a shaft of tubular metal. Specifically, the invention refers to a means for absorbing sound vibrations peculiar to that of tubular metal arrow shafts. Nothing remotely similar to applicants' invention is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,912 refers to a novel self-contained mechanical means for allowing a hunter to track the flight of his wounded prey by means of a blood flow tube passage in the arrow shaft, which allows a trail of blood to be deposited upon the ground as the animal flees. The arrow described contains feathers and has no device similar to applicants' invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,157 discloses a means for the administration of drugs and medicines to animals. The invention describes a projectile in the form of a hypodermic syringe. There is no disclosure of an aerodynamic tail, as in applicants' invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,273 refers to an arrow gun and, although an arrow is also described, there is no description of an aerodynamic tail.